Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: A songfic for Zechs and Noin that covers the entire series and the movie


Disclaimer: I do not own them, wish I did.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly.  
  
  
He stood there unmoving amongst the tides of new arrivals. He was tall, proud and strong. His reputation as a top notch soldiers preceded him but as I stood there watching him all sane thoughts flew from my head as his long, white gold hair lifted slightly in the breeze. Even though he wore a silver mask concealing his eyes he was drop dead gorgeous. Then he looked right at me.  
  
I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough,  
I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything,  
I am strong enough  
  
The room had gone silent as the other cades stopped their duelling to stare in awe. The only sounds in the room were the clanging of our foils together and our dancing feet. Neither of us see what is around us, all that we can see is you and me. And I am not about to argue about that. I have defeated you before and just as it looks like I am about to win my feet are swept out from under me and you catch me in your arms.  
  
But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love  
  
The night is dark but the lights are on. I cannot tear my eyes from the book in front of me. Exams are coming and I need to study. I do not hear you come up behind me until everything goes black. Surprised, I turn around and remove your hands from my eyes. You hand me an apple, gather my books and together, we leave the library. We walk in silence and subconsciously go to the docks.  
  
So let consequence do what it will to us.  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall  
  
You beat me. I came in second by half a mark in the exams. You look accusingly at me but say nothing. I shrug and walk away. You follow me to my dorm and we argue. I missed that question on purpose you say, just so you would be first. I deny it but you don't believe me. You are leaving tomorrow to join the Special and your friend Treize Kushrenada. I feel the ground disappear from under my feet but I still stand tall and proud. You get frustrated when I try to look you in the eye but have to guess where your eyes are. To my surprise, you take off your mask and it is all I can do to breathe. You can say you are sorry for saying it so rudely and cautiously wrap your arms around me. I am tempted to pinch myself to see if it is real and not a dream.  
  
'Cause when you're holding me like this,  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless  
Baby, it's all too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love  
  
I do not see you again until you need my help and come to my base. I do not leave your side for a moment. You ask me to watch over your sister. I am too happy to comply. You disappear and once again, I do not see you until something goes wrong in the war. You became the leader of the White Fang and declared war on the Earth, our home. I cannot believe my eyes or ears. Now you are coming toward me in your Gundam Epyon, I am all that is standing between you and Peacemillion. You have your beam sabre raised and are coming at me at full speed. I cannot move.  
  
I am not afraid  
I am not afraid  
  
You swerve at the last moment and my heart swells. I stand by you during the final battle. This is your grave. You want to die and all I can do is watch as Libra explodes with you inside. Everyone tells me that you are dead. But I do not believe them, I know better than that. You are alive. Come back to me, I miss you. I have joined Preventors and keep as busy as possible. My missions no longer bring me joy and it is cold when you stand alone on the docks. I close my eyes and I can feel your arms around me. Then I do pinch myself but the feelings remain. I open my eyes and turn around. Your icy gaze meets mine and you smile. Sorry it took me so long, you say. I smile and stand on tiptoe, even though I don't have to. Shut up, Peacecraft, I whisper before our lips meet in a gentle kiss. I'm not cold anymore.  
  
'Cause when you're holding me like this,  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love 


End file.
